Pearl
by professormellark
Summary: The trio is back for their 7th year at Hogwarts, but with a couple changes. With the threat of Voldemort gone a new threat appears in their lives most importantly for Hermione. Love. Love will conquer all they say, but what about when you're an 18 year old mother of a 2 month old child?
1. Chapter 1

_Pearl – Chapter 1_

_**Hello people! So this is my first story on this account and also my first Harry Potter story so hopefully I did good. I hope you guys like this story and just to inform you guys this will take place in the trios 7**__**th**__** year and Voldemort was defeated like in the books but everybody had to come back and redo the year they missed so Ginny will be in their classes along with other younger people. Also more info on Pearls father will be revealed later on in the story. I hope you guys like it. xxx**_

_I shivered as the mystery guys lips kissed down my neck_. _His hands were ever where at once, roaming down my body making my skin hot from the contact. Goosebumps were appearing all over my skin. My hands started roaming over the boy's body, feeling his abs through his shirt, and it made me want to rip his clothes off. He continued kissing down my neck, pushing the collar of my shirt away so he could have better access. I moaned in satisfaction and grabbed his hair, pulling it closer to my neck, wanting more contact. Suddenly I heard a baby crying. I tried ignoring it, but the crying got louder and louder. _

My eyes snapped open, the crying echoing in the room. I quickly got out of bed and crossed the room, stopping in front of the pink crib in the corner. In the crib was the most perfect human being the world, my 2 month old daughter, Pearl. Her face was buffed from crying, but she was still perfect in my eyes. She stopped crying when she saw me, her doe brown eyes staring in my matching ones. I bent down and picked her up carefully, hugging her close to my chest. She nestled her head in the crook of my neck, her small fists lying against my chest. The door of the bedroom opened and Ron walked in the room. He smiled at Pearl, rubbing her back in comfort.

Today was a big day for everybody. Today was September 1st. Today we were starting our 7th and final year at Hogwarts. The war had ended last year and we had to redo the year that we had missed while on the horcrux hunt. McGonagall, the new headmistress was making everybody remake the previous year, because supposedly no one had gotten work done.

"You ready to face the world?" He asked me, rubbing Pearls back. I nodded, not really believing myself. Everybody knew about Pearl, Rita Skeeter had made sure of that. Yet the mere thought scared the shit out of me.

He handed me back my baby before grabbing my trunk and walking out of the room. I looked down at my daughter and smiled. "You ready for this baby girl?" I asked her, obviously not expecting a response. I headed down the many staircases of the burrow, running into a couple people on my way down, each stopping kiss me on the cheek. Once I reached the bottom floor I was attacked by Mrs. Weasley. "Good morning dear!" She said kissing Pearl on the head before taking her out of my arms. I sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a pancake. "You know that if you ever need a babysitter I'm here." She said and I smiled at her.

During the whole summer the Weasley's had been there for me when no one else was. My parents had been killed last year by some death eaters and I hadn't been able to save them. Thankfully Harry had defeated Voldemort last year and almost all the death eaters had been sent to Azkaban or received the dementors kiss.

George walked into the kitchen, kissing me a kiss on the head as he passed by grabbing Pearl out of Mrs. Weasley's arms and into his own. Everybody loved her; I mean how could they not. Then he sat down at the table and took some pancakes holding Pearl as if his life depended on it and all I could do was smile. I was glad to be a Weasley or an honorary Weasley that is. I was happy that Pearl had so many people loving her. The following members of the household came down and joined us for breakfast. This would be one of the things I would miss the most. Soon enough we were heading out the door and heading to Kings Cross.

_**And here we have it folks the first chapter of Pearl. Please rate and review and tell me what you guys think. I would also love to get a beta reader? So if you are interested please message me! xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl – Chapter 2

_**Hello! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter so I decided to update quicker than I expected too! I know the first chapter was in Hermione's point of view and it will switch back from what I used in this chapter to her point of view, I just like using both ways. Malfoy is in this chapter. YAY! And there is more of Hermione being a supermom which I love writing! So I hope you guys like this chapter! xxx**_

The Weasley family including the three honorary Weasley's quickly bustled around Kings Cross. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all pushing their trolleys while Mrs. Weasley was carrying a sleeping Pearl in her carriage. Hermione's mind was going miles an hour as she tried to focus on where she was going. It was currently 11:55 meaning they only had 5 minutes to cross the barrier, and get on the train safe and sound. They finally reached the barrier with only 3 spare minutes to go.

"Here we go dear." Mrs. Weasley said handing the baby carriage to the anxious mother. Hermione grabbed the handle of the carriage and hauled it on her luggage, being extremely careful as to not squish Crookshanks who was currently asleep in his cage. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley, for everything." Hermione said, pulling the women she could now call her mother into her arms. Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione back a smile lingering on her face. Both women pulled back from the hug and Mrs. Weasley walked towards Hermione's trolley and kissed Pearl on the head. "Hermione dear, please call me Molly, and remember, if you ever need a babysitter I'm just a floo away." Molly said, quickly hugging the 3 remaining kids. "Now go, or you'll be late." She continued and the kids nodded, each taking a turn walking through the barrier. Hermione held on to the baby carriage and marched through the barrier, still astonished by the sight of the Hogwarts Express, even after 6 years. "Come on guys let's go find a compartment." Harry said hurrying towards the train.

Once they boarded the train they quickly realized that the train and every single compartment were filled. Hermione tried to not catch the eyes of her fellow classmates knowing that they all had one question, who Pearls father was. That was one part of history she didn't want to think of. They finally found a compartment that was somewhat empty, except for Neville and Luna who were shamelessly snogging inside. Ron opened the compartment door and the couple sprang apart. "Oh! Hey guys!" Neville said his cheeks turning pink. Luna on the other barely looked flustered. "Hello." She said, a dreamy smile on her face as the compartment filled up. Hermione put the baby carriage down on the ground, tucking the light pink blanket that Mrs. Weasley had knitted around the sleeping child. Neville and Luna both looked at Pearl, complete admiration filled their eyes. "And this must be Pearl?" Luna asked looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded at her friend before looking back at her daughter. "Did you know that Nargles love kids?" Luna continued, earning a laugh from her friends. "She's beautiful Hermione." Neville said, putting his arm around Luna's shoulder.

Neville and Luna had gotten together after the war ended, much to the delight of all their friends. After Neville had gotten the courage to stand up to Voldemort, his confidant had greatly improved, resulting into him asking Luna out a few hours later. She had said yes and their relationship had been blooming ever since.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said smiling. "Did you guys know that Hermione is head girl?" Ron said causing Hermione to flush bright red. "It's no big deal." She muttered, playing with her nails. "That's great Hermione, plus you're going to have your own room, that's a good thing considering everything." Luna said her voice cracking a bit. The compartment grew quiet and Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Um, do you know who head boy is?" Harry said, trying to defuse the tension.

The compartment door opened and in the doorway stood, Malfoy and his two minions, Blaise and Goyle. "The famous Golden Trio." He said a smirk playing on his face. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on the sleeping baby on the floor, his eyes snapping up to meet Hermione's. "How does it feel to be the mom of a bastard?" He asked her coldly. Before Hermione could register what had happened, both Harry and Ron were on their feet, ready to pounce on Malfoy. "He is." Hermione said answering Harrys long awaited question.

Malfoy and his minions quickly fled to their own compartment, Neville thankfully had stood up and had grabbed both Harry and Ron by the shirts and pushed them back in their seats. "You mean to tell me that you have to share a common room with the ferret?" Harry asked, rage filled his voice. Hermione nodded, jumping in alarm when Pearls cries echoed in the compartment. She grabbed Pearl and held her tightly to her chest rubbing her back trying to sooth her daughters crying. Her cries subsided a few seconds later much to the amazement of her friends. "You're a great mom Hermione." Neville told her. "Thanks." She told her, kissing Pearl softly on the head.

She handed Pearl to Ron and stood up. "Can you guys watch her? I have to go to the meeting or something." She said walking out of the compartment, looking back to make sure that her daughter was no longer crying. She walked down the train looking into the various compartments and saying hello to some of her friends on the way.

She opened the door to the heads compartment and walked in. Malfoy was sitting in the corner; arms folded against his torso a cross look on his face. "What's up with you?" Hermione asked him, taking the seat as far away from Malfoy as possible. "It's none of your business you filthy mudblood." He responded, looking at the scenery pass outside the window. "You know the war is over Malfoy, I may still be a mudblood in your eyes but you still need to threat me respect, especially since we are going to be living together and if you say one more word about my daughter I will cut your nonexistence penis off." Hermione said. Malfoy looked at her, his grey stormy eyes meeting her soft chocolate orbs. He stood up and opened the door. "Your daughter's really cute Granger." He said not turning around to look at Hermione's shocked face, instead he walked out, slamming the compartment door behind him.

Hermione sat there, her mouth slightly open in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had Malfoy actually been nice? For once in his life? Had he really called Pearl cute or was Hermione's mind playing a trick on her? No, Malfoy had definitely called her daughter cute.

_**And here we have it folks, chapter two of Pearl! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you guys thought of it and what I could possible do to improve the story. I'll try to update soon xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pearl – Chapter 3 **_

_**Hola people! Sorry it's been a while! I know I'm horrible! But I'm here now with a brand new chapter of Pearl! So I changed a bit of things in the first chapter for those of you who have read this a while back, but the storyline stays the same. So more Draco/Hermione interaction here but yet not a lot. Hopefully you guys like this chapter! **_

Hermione clutched Pearl closer to her chest as she ate a piece of her apple pie. The student bodies reaction to her walking into the great hall with a baby carriage had not been what she had expected. Everyone had been rather calm about the whole situation. She later learned that Ron, had told Lavender, his girlfriend, who had in turn told the whole school. That was a way to thank Hermione for saving her during the final battle, Lavender had explained to Hermione, which frankly she didn't understand. Hermione looked down at her daughter when Pearl made a soft gurgling noise, making the surrounding people laugh. McGonagall, who was the new headmistress stood up from the head table and clinked her knife to her glass, silencing the whole hall.

"Hopefully you all enjoyed the fantastic meal, who was prepared by the house elves." She started, meeting Hermione's gaze. "Second of all, I would like to introduce our head girl, Hermione Granger." The hall burst into applauds when Hermione's name was called, all except the Slytherine table that is. "And our head boy, Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall continued. Sadly for Malfoy the only people who clapped was the Slytherine table. The whole of the Gryffindor table turned to Hermione; they all felt sorry for her, seeing how she had to share a common room with Malfoy alone. She looked across the room, her brown orbs connecting with his grey ones, she immediately looked away, her cheeks becoming rather red, making Malfoy smirk from the other side of the hall. The dishes quickly disappeared off the table when McGonagall clapped her hands. "Now if the prefects would please escort the young ones to the respected common rooms, and the rest I'm sure you all know the common room locations. Now Granger, Malfoy, if you will please follow me and I shall show you to location of your common room." Hermione placed Pearl in her baby carriage and stood up, grabbing the handle. She said goodbye to Harry and Ron and followed McGonagall out of the hall, Draco behind her.

They walked all the way to the 3rd floor before stopping in front of the portrait of a young woman who was holding in her hands a bouquet of red roses. She looked up towards Hermione and Draco and smiled. "Hello, I'm Louisa and I'm the portrait that has been guarding the heads common room for years." She said kindly, before gazing down at Pearl who was fast asleep in her carriage. "Your daughter is beautiful." She continued smiling at both Hermione and Draco. Draco blushed, his pale cheeks flushing red. "Oh no, she's not… she's not mine… we're not." Draco said quickly while Hermione looked away, making Louisa laugh. "Of course, the red hair should have been the hint, sorry about that." She said. McGonagall smiled at Louisa, knowing very well that Louisa knew that Pearl wasn't Draco's daughter. "So I shall leave you two here, now if you please chose a password and then young Louisa here will then let me know what is the password that you both have chosen." She said before walking down the hallway. "Dragon's Pearl." Hermione suddenly said out of the blue. "What are you blabbering about Granger?" Draco asked her as he admired Pearl. "For the password you idiot." She said not looking at him. Louisa smiled and the portrait opened, much to Draco's disapproval.

Hermione gasped as she walked in. The walls of the main room was a perfect math of both Gryffindor colors and Slytherine colors. Very much like the Gryffindor common room, there was a fireplace on the far wall, and around it were two comfy chairs and a matching couch. On each side of the room there was a door, which Hermione guessed was the bedrooms, and in the middle there was another door which must have been the lavatory. Hermione walked towards the door on the left side of the room and opened it. The whole room was of red and gold colors. A big mahogany bed was in the middle of the room, a dresser on the side and a door which connected to the lavatory. Beside the dresser there was a gold crib that matched well with the room. Hermione smiled as she put the baby carriage down, and jumped on the bed. Suddenly a house elf appeared out of nowhere right next to Pearls carriage making Hermione jump in surprise. "Missy didn't mean to scare Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress." The elf that was apparently called Missy told Hermione. Hermione stood up from the bed. "Oh no don't worry about it." Missy smiled slightly at Hermione. "Are you the one who will be taking care of Pearl while I'm in class?" Missy nodded, looking from Hermione to Pearl. Hermione smiled at Missy, maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as she thought things would be.

Draco sighed as he walked back to the common room. He had just been to the Slytherine common room in hope of being able to discuss with Blaise new ways to make the life of the golden trio hell. Sadly, Blaise along with many of the other Slytherines, didn't feel the need to be mean to anyone anymore ever since the fall of Voldemort. This was not going to be the best year ever. Louisa smiled down at Draco, as she saw him approach the portrait. "You ok?" She asked him in concern. He nodded solemnly before whispering the password. The portrait opened and Draco walked. He looked up and groaned when he was Hermione sitting on the couch, reading Hogwarts a History. He just didn't want to deal with her as of now. "So Granger tell me how was it sleeping with weaselbee?" Hermione froze, her eyes meeting his. Her eyes quickly started to tear up and Draco knew he had gone too far. She quickly stood up and threw the book at his head. He managed to dodge the book which crashed on the wall behind him. "IF YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'D MIND YOUR OWN BLODDY BUISNESS!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. A crying noise filled the common room and Hermione immediately ran towards her room where Pearl was crying. Draco walked to his own room and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione cuddled Pearl to her chest, he body racking with sobs, as she tried to comfort her daughter. Maybe she had been wrong, this was going to be a terrible terrible year.

_**So here we have it people, I hope you all liked this chapter! What's wrong with Hermione you might ask? Well you will just have to wait and read the next chapter to find out! You probably won't learn soon but hints will be scattered around as the story goes along. Also I will try my best to update the story as soon as I can! So read & review! xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pearl Chapter 4**_

_**I know its been a while but here I am with a new chapter yes its short but it's a start! Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

"_I don't want you to go." He whispered in her hair softly running his hand on her arm. Tears fell down her cheeks, landing on their joined hands. She looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "You know I have too, they can't do this without me." She whispered her voice cracking. He nodded solemnly, bending down to press his soft lips against her own. She kissed him back, passion coursing through their bodies. Her hands wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him desperately closer. "Just promise me you'll come back to me, you'll come back to me in one piece." He said pulling apart from the kiss. His hand went to his pant pocket and he pulled out a little black box, making her gasp. "And when you do come back, and the war is over, we'll get married." He continued staring right into her doe brown eyes. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips as he took the ring from the box and handed it to her. Hermione brought her hands to her neck and detaching the chain that hung from her neck. She took the ring and slipped through the chain, the ring, coming in contact with the stone that represented her birthstone. She turned around, holding her hair up. "Will you tie it for me?" She asked politely making his laugh. He latched the necklace together before wrapping his arms around her waist making her laugh. He started trailing kisses down her neck, pulling her softly towards his, where without them knowing then, would be the last night they would ever spend together._

Hermione woke up with a jump, tears soaking her pillowcase. Her hands immediately went to her neck, where the ring that had been the last memory of him once was. More tears fell as she remembered how he had been so tender that night, the night they had first and last made love. Her eyes landed on the crib in the corner of the room. She stood up, walking towards it, a gasp leaving her mouth when she noticed that her precious daughter, Pearl wasn't there.

"You know, I didn't mean to make your mum cry." She heard a soft voice coming from the common room. She slowly tiptoed towards the door, opening it softly, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Her sanity returned to her when she saw Pearl, surprisingly in the arms of Draco Malfoy. "I never hated your mum either, I just hated how brilliant she was, and how she always beat me in tests." She continued a smirk forming on Hermione's lips. She walked cautiously into the room and cleared her throat making Draco jump in surprise.

"Oh um Herm…Granger." He mumbled, his face becoming red. He looked down at Pearl who was still nestled in his arms, her eyes wide with wonder looking between the two young adults. Hermione walked towards the pair smiling slightly. She stopped in front of Draco, carefully extracting Pearl from his arms. "Look Malfoy, um, I'm really sorry for screaming at you last night." She said, looking down at the ground and not at him. He sighed stuffing his hand in his pockets, nodding his head solemnly. "It's alright, I kind of deserved it." He said sitting down on the loveseat. Hermione took her seat next to him holding Pearl closer to her chest. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I mean it's pretty much been the talk of the past few months who Hermione Grangers baby daddy is." He told her and she nodded her head, a sad smile on her lips, running her fingers through Pearls short red hair.

Hermione pulled Pearl closer to her body, her eyes filling up with tears. "You want to know who her father is." She asked looking at him. Her statement surprised him none the less; he rubbed his sweaty hands against his robes. "Look you don't have to tell me anything…" He answered her, silently hoping that she would indeed tell her who the baby's father was. Tears slowly started rolling down her cheeks, and she sniffled silently. She turned fully towards Draco her feet tucked under her.

"You were right on one part, it was a Weasley, but you got the wrong Weasley. It wasn't Ron, it was Fred." She said chocking back a sob. Draco sighed and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. Fred, Fred Weasley. "I know what you must be thinking." She paused, a laugh escaping her mouth. «We were complete opposites what could we of been doing together. You can't help who you fall in love with can you." She continued smiling sadly up at Malfoy. He looked back at her, shock written all over his face as he ran a hand through Pearls hair. "Please don't tell anyone thought; honestly I don't even know why I told you." She said and Malfoy nodded solemnly at her before standing up from the couch and headed towards the portrait. "You don't have to worry about it Granger, your secret is safe with me." He told her before walking out of the common room.

_**So yes a lot of people guessed that it was Fred the father haha you're all too good! More will be explained about the whole Fred/Hermione situation later on. Sorry its such a short chapter but you guys deserved one after such a long wait. I'll try to update very very soon! Xxx**_


End file.
